


잊을 수 없는 (Unforgettable)

by mariethekpopaddict



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), jihan - Fandom
Genre: JiHan, M/M, Rated M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariethekpopaddict/pseuds/mariethekpopaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A large black coffee, please.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of 2.

# Part one of two.

 

 

 

‘A large black coffee, please.’

 

 

Jeonghan was unaware that these words spoken with a heavy accent would change his life forever. And yet, when he locked eyes with Jisoo for the very first time and his pulse quickened, he should have known better.

 

For a moment he forgot the request of the young American boy, fascinated by the stranger’s glistening eyes. It’s with a slightly trembling voice that he found the courage to answer him.

 

‘Y…yes…anything else?’

 

The other male gave him a questioning look, not seeming to understand his question. After a short awkward silence and some indiscreet glances, Jeonghan directed his gaze to the cash register so he could calculate the amount due and have the opportunity to calm his raging heart. Barely 10 seconds later a hand appeared in his field of vision; long and slender fingers holding some Korean won. Jeonghan had to resist the temptation to touch them while he took the money to put it in the cash drawer. A minute passed as they waited for the hot beverage to arrive but for Jeonghan, it felt like an eternity. An eternity during which they caught each other staring several times at the other, unaware of what was already happening. Between the uneven beating of their hearts and their breathing slightly faster than usual, even at the time and with that brief encounter, their destiny had already begun. 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes followed Jisoo right until the moment he took a seat near one of the Café’s large windows, a few feet away from where he was standing at the counter. Close enough for him to continue his observation while he tried to find an answer to the fascination he felt towards the young adult. Jisoo pulled some books out of his bag and then placed them carefully in front of him on the table. Jeonghan noticed, even from where he stood, that they didn’t seem to be written in Korean. A few times, while he flipped through the different pages and tried to focus on some new reading material, Jisoo would let out a small sigh of discouragement that never failed to make Jeonghan smile. Customers came and left but the young Korean boy couldn’t care less as he kept on staring at the other male.

 

Jeonghan was unable to do otherwise, he was enthralled; captivated by this person he knew _nothing_ about.

 

Two hours later, when Jisoo got up to leave, after he had put back his books in his oversized backpack that looked twice as big as he was, Jeonghan felt his heart sink in his chest.

 

_He’s leaving already?_

 

He couldn’t understand the feeling of disappointment that shook his entire body with the imminent departure of the stranger.

 

But then, as he put his hand on the door handle, Jisoo turned around so he could look at Jeonghan, offering him an unforgettable smile. One he already loved, one he _desperately_ wanted to see again.

 

‘Thank you, see you next time.’

 

Although they were uttered with a thick accent, the long-haired boy understood the other male’s words easily. His heart skipped a beat as Jisoo’s silhouette disappeared through the front door, leaving him with no time left to respond.

 

_Next time…?_

 

And from the very first second he was out of his sight, he awaited his return. 

 

On several occasions, while the Café’s bell rang to announce the arrival of a new costumer, he couldn’t help himself, staring at whoever came through the door. Secretly hoping for a certain foreigner with black jet hair to come in. Two days later, on a Monday night when a new week was beginning _, it happened_. For a moment, Jeonghan thought he was hallucinating but he quickly realized that it wasn’t the case.

 

_He’s back._

 

Jisoo offered him a shy smile that made Jeonghan blush and feel slightly embarrassed.

 

As he entered his order in the cash register, exactly the same one as before, Jeonghan found out that his breathing was still irregular in the presence of the other.

 

That evening, when Jisoo got up to leave after a small study session and thanked him again once he was at the front door, Jeonghan was able to respond to him with a small voice:

 

‘Thank you, see you next time.’

 

The young American gently nodded his head before answering him, pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear and Jeonghan dared to admire the features of his face for more than a second. He was _perfect_.

 

‘Yes.’

 

Later on, when someone asked him when he felt in love with Jisoo, all of his thoughts brought him back to that _exact_ moment.

 

With time, they had created a certain routine. Every day of the week, around seven o’clock, Jisoo would come back to the Café along with his books and the same order.

  
  


‘A large black coffee, please.’

  
  


And Jeonghan enjoyed his smile as he typed down what he wanted on the electronic keyboard. He surprised himself each night. Even after a while, he wanted to observe the other, always looking for him from the corner of his eye. Although he was a very social and extroverted person, he could never get in touch with Jisoo. He left him speechless, intimidated with a new feeling he didn’t completely understand. 

 

But one day, two weeks after their first meeting, Jeonghan decided to muster up the courage to take things into actions. So when Jisoo arrived and asked him the same thing as usual, the long-haired male didn’t direct his gaze towards the cash register as he normally would. Instead, he straightened up his shoulders, flashed Jisoo a small smile and he moved some strands of his brown hair behind his ear so he could clearly see the other boy. Then, he asked him with a confident voice:

 

‘Would you like something else?’

 

Like the very first time, Jisoo looked confused. He watched Jeonghan with doubtful eyes as he waited for his answer. And the oldest was so shaken up by that baffled look, he almost lost his balance on the wooden floor. For three minutes, they stared at each other, trying to find something to say as they didn’t understand the situation they were in. It’s Jisoo who broke the disturbing silence that surrounded them. He came a little bit closer to the counter before uttering these words that he probably had repeated several times before:

 

‘I’m sorry. I’m American. I don’t understand what you’re saying.’

 

Jeonghan immediately looked away, embarrassed.

 

_I should have known._

 

The young Korean tried hard to remember the English classes he had a few years back. But aside from a few basic words, he could only recall some embarrassing memories of his two last years of high school. Taken over by the shame of not knowing what to do or say exactly, he started looking around him with nervous eyes as if the answer would suddenly appear. He was intensely looking at the countertop when a hand he knew all _too_ well came into view, a small machine at the tips of familiar long fingers.

 

_What…?_

 

‘A dictionary.’

 

Jeonghan was startled when he heard Jisoo’s voice so close to him. For a few seconds, he was hesitant, still shocked by the proximity of the other, but in the end he decided to take the electronic devise, unintentionally grazing the youngest’s skin. It exuded such warmth that Jeonghan’s body shook slightly from the simple contact. 

 

Puzzled, he looked at the little machine, unsure of what he should do. He stared at Jisoo one more time, looking for answers, but only found a hopeful smile that distracted him even more. His mind worked so quickly that he was dizzy but after thinking things through, he finally understood what the other wanted. He typed his previous question on the small keyboard of the electronic dictionary and then selected the ‘English Translation’ option. When he saw unknown words at the place of his Hangul, he gave back the dictionary to Jisoo who quickly took it. The young American read the question several times before saying something.

 

‘Oh…yes!’

 

He walked to the glass counter on his right where a variety of pastries were displayed and spontaneously pointed a piece of cake he probably looked at before. Jeonghan stood on the other side of the counter and had to bent down to see what the other wanted.

 

‘A saeng cream cake?’

 

‘What?’

 

The long-haired male stood up and made sure that Jisoo was looking at him as he repeated his question, articulating each syllable as slowly as he could.

 

‘A saeng cream cake?’

 

Between each word, Jisoo shyly nodded his head and then repeated, with a mere whisper, what had been said. At that sight, Jeonghan thought his heart would break his chest with its strong and uneven beating.

 

‘Yes, a saengile cream cake.’

 

_Almost._

 

Jeonghan had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn’t laugh out loud, the last thing he wanted was for Jisoo to think he was making fun of him. He took a piece of the cake and gave it to the young American on the other side of the counter. Then, they both went back to the cash register. Jisoo looked at the price that appeared on the little screen, after Jeonghan had written down his order, before he handed the exact amount of money to the Korean boy. When Wonwoo, the barista, brought him his coffee he didn’t immediately go to a table as he normally would. He raised his head and offered the long-haired male a bigger smile than usual, one he would never forget.

 

 ‘Thank you…Jeonghan?’

 

Jisoo’s eyes briefly drifted to the small metal plate attached to Jeonghan’s uniform and where his name was written. The young Korean slowly nodded his head before offering a smile of his own, making the other understand that he had read it correctly. When the dark haired boy left for his regular table, Jeonghan watched his every step and every movement, one wish clouded his thoughts. He wanted to speak to him again. Then maybe he would learn how to control those strange shivers that ran through his body each time their eyes met.

 

Despite the weeks that went by, Jeonghan found out that nothing would calm the physical reactions provoked by Jisoo’s simple presence. Their interactions became longer and the long-haired male spent his working hours waiting for the arrival of the foreigner. For him, it was the highlight of his day, a small doze of temporary happiness. It was unexplainable, _yet_ breathtaking.

 

Nothing made him happier than the familiar shy smile of Jisoo. Nothing made him more proud than those moments where the dark haired boy would try to place a new order, as if he trusted him. As if he knew that Jeonghan wouldn’t make fun of him while he repeated, with a slightly more confident and less accented voice, what he wanted.

 

And nothing was more satisfying than the thought of being _, if only a little_ , a part of _his_ life.

 

A few months after their real first interaction, Jeonghan watched Jisoo from where he was behind the counter. One of the first sunsets of the summer was filling the horizon, some yellow and orange rays caressing the American’s skin from the window on his right. He was again busy, looking through his books with a small frown on his face, stopping once in while to write some notes. 

 

He was still and utterly beautiful.

 

Jeonghan put a hand on his chest, gently robbing the skin underneath his shirt, as if it would help his heart calm down and make its frantic beat that echoed even in his thoughts disappear, but nothing worked. For when Jisoo briefly lifted his head to smile at him, his heart raced and his breath got caught up in his throat.

 

_Once again._

 

To his pleasure, Jisoo stayed longer that evening. He seemed more concerned about his studies and the long-haired male guessed the exam period was approaching for the local university. In fact, Jisoo was so focused on his notes and reading material, that he forgot what time it was. Because when the Café’s closing hour came, he was still there. Jeonghan said goodbye to Wonwoo when he left through the front door, he didn’t miss the encouraging look the younger gave him while pointing at a _certain_ table with a _certain_ someone. It was the first time that the young Korean was completely alone with the dark haired boy. He knew he had to ask the other to leave, so he could close up the Café, although he didn’t wish for the other’s departure.

 

But all good things must come to an end.

 

Unsteadily, he walked toward him, steps small and careful. His heart was torn from the fear and anticipation. The young American only noticed his presence when Jeonghan stopped right beside him. The long-haired boy played nervously with his fingers as his hands were shaking slightly. He bowed his upper body out of respect before saying:

 

‘I’m sorry but we’re closing.'

 

Jisoo seemed to understand the beginning of his sentence but not the end. He looked at Jeonghan the same way he did when he couldn’t understand what the other was saying. Without hesitation, he handed the oldest his electronic dictionary and the young Korean took it knowing exactly what he wanted. He gave it back after ensuring that his sentence had indeed been translated. Jisoo shot him a shameful look after he read it all, his cheeks slightly redder.

 

‘I’m _so_ sorry.’

 

He took one of his books with clumsy hands and showed it to Jeonghan.

 

‘I’m studying for exams.’

 

_That’s what I thought._

 

And what happened after surprised the both of them, Jeonghan didn’t know if he had gone mad or if it was the impression of being a little bit more courageous than before, but his answer was way _too_ spontaneous.

 

‘I could help you!’

 

The long-haired male put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said. For a second, he hoped the other boy wouldn’t understand. But when he saw Jisoo’s familiar smile replaced his embarrassed one, he knew it was too late.

 

‘Yes, thank you.’

 

Jisoo put his book back on the table before he moved on the right side of the banquette he was sitting on, going closer to the window. It was a silent invitation to join him. Shyly, Jeonghan sat down next to the youngest, being extra careful so he wouldn’t touch the other. His hands were on his lap and his arms close to his body. Jisoo sensed his nervousness as he reached out his hand to put it a few centimeters away from his face. The young Korean forgot how to breathe momentarily.

 

‘My name is Jisoo.’

 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but think that his pronunciation had gotten better over the months and since his first visit. Looking down, he slowly moved his hand and grabbed Jisoo’s one. The simple physical contact completely destabilized Jeonghan and he had to remove his hand before the American could feel the violent shivers that shook his entire body. Before he lost his sanity, he decided to pay attention to the opened books on the table in front of them.

 

‘How can I help you?’

 

Jisoo stared at him, observing Jeonghan’s facial features and making the oldest bit down on his bottom lip.

 

‘I have trouble with grammar.’

 

He came a little bit closer to Jeonghan with his notebooks and one Korean manual. The long-haired male could tell that his notes were carefully written, Jisoo had probably spent hours on them.

 

‘I don’t understand the past tense of the Korean language.’

 

Jeonghan turned his gaze so he could look at the specific page Jisoo pointed as he spoke. He rapidly realized that it was a subject he had seen several times before and had learned back in the days. Reassured with the fact he could _really_ help Jisoo, he raised his shoulders feeling a tad more confident.

 

‘Okay, I think I can help you.’

 

An hour passed, then two as Jeonghan explained to the best of his knowledge and with the simplest way possible to Jisoo some notions of the Korean grammar. With the minutes that went by, he felt his muscles relaxed. The young American was friendly and it was easy to hold his interest. Jisoo shook his head, made brief remarks and occasionally asked some questions without a hint of shyness when he didn’t understand. Sometimes, he would stop Jeonghan’s speech so he could ask him some questions about his personal life, where he came from and when he started working at the Café, often using his dictionary to make things easier. Smiles were exchanged, laughter too, both realizing how clumsy they could get around the other. When Jeonghan decided he had taught all he knew about that particular subject to Jisoo, he turned around to his right toward the youngest, satisfied with what he had accomplished.

 

‘Do you understand better now?’

 

Jisoo lifted his head from his notes before he looked back at the oldest boy. They had never been so close to each other. The American briefly got lost in the Korean’s brown eyes and could only answer him with whispered words.

 

‘Yes, thank you.’

 

Jeonghan moved to the right side of the banquette so he could get up but a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing so. Jisoo was still observing his face but he looked apprehensive, completely different from a few seconds ago.

 

‘Jeonghan, I…’

 

He closed his eyes and frowned, the young Korean guessed he was searching for the right words to use. Desperate, he took his electronic dictionary, removing his hand from Jeonghan’s wrist as he did. He quickly typed something before he offered the small machine to him.

 

**Thank you so much, I hope I didn’t bother you.**

 

Jeonghan shook his head from side to side as he put back the dictionary on the table.

 

‘No, it was my pleasure.’

 

And the smile that Jisoo gave him was the best reward, it left him frozen in place. While the youngest placed his books into his bag, Jeonghan took back the small electronic device so he could write one final sentence, one he really wanted the other to understand.

 

‘Jisoo?’

 

The young American lifted his head when he heard his name, taking the dictionary out of Jeonghan’s pale hands. He read the sentence several times and had to bite down on his lower lip so he could restrain his already big smile.

 

**If you still need help, I’ll always be here.**

 

Jeonghan meant every word he had typed, he desperately wanted to have another moment like this with Jisoo. One that would be as intimate _and overwhelming._

 

He didn’t know that this moment would be the first one of many others.

 

During the week that followed, Jisoo waited every night for Jeonghan. After the latter had closed the coffee shop, they would spend up to two hours, looking through theories and notions together, the stars shining high in the sky when they ended their study sessions. The young Korean thought he couldn’t get attached to someone so quickly but he was so _damn_ wrong. For every second he spent with the youngest only intensified _that_ feeling. And Jeonghan already knew back then that it was too late. 

 

Jisoo had left a spark of joy and hope within him. _Something unforgettable._

 

Though it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, Jeonghan expected the young American to disappear after the end of his exams. He was surprised when the routine they had created didn’t break even after a few weeks. Yes, they saw each other less frequently. But these meetings were different, shorter _but more satisfying._ Summer ended as fast as it had begun and soon Jeonghan ran out of notions he could teach to the other. So their small tutoring sessions turned into in-depth discussions on their lives. The younger’s Korean having greatly improved, it was much easier for them to communicate. Therefore, Jeonghan learned that Jisoo had received a scholarship back in America and had decided to come to Seoul mostly on a last minute decision. He was a musician, played guitar and that was the main reason he had left his country, wanting to explore South Korea’s music culture. The long-haired boy found the other’s life fascinating as he never had the opportunity to leave his own city. And he couldn’t help but answer Jisoo’s interrogations with enthusiasm.  But on a Friday night, when they were alone and seated on the same usual banquette, one next to the other, Jisoo asked him a question that he had managed to avoid until now.

 

‘Which university are you going to by the way?’

 

Perhaps, Jeonghan couldn’t run away from reality once again.

 

The young Korean boy swallowed hard and intensely looked at the coffee cup between his hands. The heat caressing his skin only reminded him that everything was _real and happening._  

 

‘I…’

 

He sighed softly as he knew he couldn’t avoid the situation anymore, that one day he would have to reveal all of  _this_  to Jisoo. He just wished it wouldn’t be _that_ soon. 

 

‘I’m not in university anymore. I left a few months ago.’

 

He turned around, his gaze landing on the darkness that filled the window behind the other. 

 

‘My parents forced me into medical studies, thinking I would follow the same path as they did. But it wasn’t for me… They didn’t take it well when I told them I had decided to quit university…’

 

Jeonghan’s eyes diverted to the table when he felt the other shyly grabbed his hand with his own. Jisoo used his fingers, tracing imaginary patterns on the oldest’s skin, silently begging Jeonghan to look at him which he did after taking a big breath.  Jisoo’s smile, though normally apparent, had disappeared. The young Korean boy was afraid of the dark haired male’s reaction and the only distraction he found to forget about the sad face in front of him was to continue his explanation.  

 

‘Then I moved in an apartment near this area and found this job. I always wanted to work in a coffee shop. Eventually, I…I’d like to own one. If things work as I hope…’

 

He nervously laughed as he scrutinized Jisoo’s traits, looking for some type of reaction but the American only showed a stoic face that made him almost nauseous. 

 

‘And right now, what do they think of your work? And projects?’ 

 

‘They…They don’t really like my idea, they say it’s a futile one without a certain future…In fact, we don’t speak to each other nowadays…’

 

Jeonghan removed his hand out of Jisoo’s grasp when he saw the youngest wearing a stern expression, so different from the soft one he normally had. It made him feel awfully _ashamed_ and _unworthy._

 

‘I can understand the apprehension they had about my plans…It would have been safer if I had done the medical studies they wanted me to do….Was _I_ wrong?’

 

And as the young American boy looked at him with empty eyes, Jeonghan thought that, indeed, he had been wrong. _I feel so pathetic._ His vision was beginning to blur when Jisoo came out of his thoughts. Realizing the situation, his entire expression changed completely as his hands landed on Jeonghan’s cheeks, gently stroking his skin to calm him down.

 

‘No, Jeonghan.’

 

Jisoo’s face came closer, his touches were more delicate.

 

’No…You weren’t.’

 

 Without a second thought, Jeonghan closed his eyelids to release some of the tears that made his eyes burn and Jisoo wiped  each and every one of them with the tips of his fingers. When he was about to open them again, he felt a small hesitant touch on his lips. It took him a moment to realize Jisoo was actually kissing him. And Jeonghan thought the youngest couldn’t cause him stronger physical reactions than the ones he had already experienced with simple and normal physical contact with him.

 

But _god_ he was wrong.

 

For when Jisoo moved his lips over his own, proving that the kiss was indeed real, the shivers that ran through his body left him dumbfounded. Thousands of electric currents went down his spine when Jisoo positioned himself so he could deepen their kiss. Jeonghan’s hands were grabbing the other’s sweater as he needed something to hold on to.

 

_Is this…Is this really happening?_

 

When they let go of each other, out of breath, the young Korean noticed a spark of satisfaction in Jisoo’s eyes, he looked happy. However, he didn’t have the time to notice anything else as their lips met once again. One of the American’s hands was stroking the back of his neck while his other landed on Jeonghan’s waist _wanting_ to bring him closer. Something that wasn’t evident to do with the table in front of them but none of them seemed to care. At one point, Jisoo bit down on his lower lip and Jeonghan had to kiss him harder so he could choke down a small moan. The dark haired boy smiled at that and, on several occasions, he tried to get the same reaction from the other. Later, when a hand settled itself underneath his uniform, brushing the sensitive skin over his ribs, Jeonghan had to back away so he could calm down his erratic heartbeat. But when he looked up to see the person in front him, his heart began to race even more. The young American was _so_ beautiful with his slightly redder cheeks and his lips of the same colour. His chest kept on raising and falling, his breathing as irregular as Jeonghan’s own.

 

Jisoo’s arms circled his waist bringing him in a careful hug. Jeonghan immediately responded to the embrace. The dark haired boy smelt like coffee and his body was exuding such warmth, Jeonghan didn’t want to let go.

 

_Ever._

 

Jisoo stroke his back, letting out a small sigh of relief. Then, he whispered softly to Jeonghan’s ear:

 

‘The important thing is _you_ being happy.’

 

And with his thoughtful words and delicate touches, Jeonghan knew Jisoo was forever etched in his memory.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I should have known._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2 of 2.

# Part two of two.

 

 

It was raining. 

 

Dark clouds filled the sky and droplets of water soaked the empty streets as uncertainty took over Jeonghan’s heart in the most nerve-wracking type of ways. His thoughts always drifting back to Jisoo, his face, his smile as he served some customers. Though working used to be the best distraction for when he was worried, that day it seemed pointless. His muscles were tensed and his heart ached, but it was the feeling of loneliness, _of being left alon_ e, that felt the worst. 

 

And he knew exactly why he was like this, slowly _shattering_ apart on the last Friday evening of November.

 

_Five days._

 

Five days without Jisoo; no calls, no brief encounters, absolutely nothing. 

 

Last Monday, when the young American boy didn’t meet him at the Café as they used to, Jeonghan didn’t think much of it. At that time of the year, students of Jisoo’s university program were preparing the annual Christmas musical. Jeonghan knew the other boy had longer practices on school evenings since he played one of the main characters. But he also knew that even though Jisoo was extremely busy, he always managed to make time for him. Sometimes stopping a few minutes at the coffee shop to wish Jeonghan a ‘ _good night_ ’ before he headed back to his apartment. 

 

The second day, Jeonghan tried to reassure himself with the same reasons and excuses. Jisoo must have been exhausted and therefore couldn’t come to see him at work. 

 

But on the third evening, Jeonghan began to _worry_. After a little more than two months together, they never had spent such a long amount of time without seeing each other. So when he got back from the Café that day, Jeonghan decided to call him but his efforts were greeted by the pre-recorded voice at the other end of the line. Jisoo’s cell phone had been turned off. And Jeonghan dared to believe it didn’t mean anything, after all,  Jisoo didn’t have a personal phone back in America and wasn’t used to having one yet. The boy always preferring to stop by the coffee shop or his apartment so they could talk face to face. 

 

The fourth and fifth days that went by only increased Jeonghan’s worries. And he tried hard not to think about it, accepting to work some hours more, hoping it would distract him. 

 

_But it didn’t._

 

Jisoo’s absence filled his mind, his heart aching even more. 

 

Jeonghan thought about their last days before the other’s disappearance, wondering if he had offended him somehow. But their last discussions and rendez-vous had went well and despite the many times Jeonghan imagined them, replaying every moment in his head, he couldn’t find a mistake he probably had committed. 

 

And the young Korean felt guilty, convinced that he had done _something wrong_ and was the main reason for Jisoo’s strange behaviour. 

 

_I can’t…I can’t deal with this anymore._

 

After asking his boss if he could leave early, the long-haired male rapidly completed his tasks before he put on his coat and left the Café. Instinctively, his feet brought him in the direction of the youngest’s apartment. Jeonghan could only blush slightly at the thought of seeing him there, their movie nights, wrapped in blankets and cuddled together on the couch kept on coming back to him. And normally those memories would make him happy, leaving an impression of warmth through his entire body, but at that moment it painfully squeezed his heart in his chest.

 

The road was long and tormenting, whereas usually it was short and peaceful. Jeonghan was nervous, unable to calm himself as his shoes were getting soaked by the accumulated water on the pavement. 

 

_What if it’s over?_

 

He wondered if Jisoo had gotten tired of him. If the other had realized how pathetic and _ordinary_ he was. 

 

Too soon, he was in front of the American’s front door. His body was shaking but the rain that had poured down on his way wasn’t the main cause of his trembling limbs. He took off his wet hood and advanced his hand so he could knock. But he stopped short only a centimeter away from the door. 

 

_Aish._

 

He bit down on his lower lip out of nervousness wondering if he was ready for what was about to happen. If his heart could handle the truth and probably the disappointment. 

 

But Jeonghan  _needed_  to know.

 

Before he could regret what he was about to do, he rapidly knocked on the door. Barely a few seconds later, it opened. The person in front of him seemed momentarily surprised but quickly a reassuring smile grazed Jisoo’s lips as he realized who was standing at his doorstep. 

 

‘Jeonghan?’

 

The young American looked different somehow. His voice sounded _so_ fragile and his complexion was  _so_ pale. But the smile he offered him was sincere. For a moment, Jeonghan couldn’t help but stare at the other’s face, he had forgotten how much happiness _Jisoo’s simple presence could make him feel._

 

‘Good evening Jisoo.’

 

As the other’s name left his lips, Jeonghan felt his muscles, which had been tensed over the last week, finally relax. 

 

‘What are you doing here? ‘

 

That question harshly brought him back to reality. He was about to answer when he shivered from the cold, the wind going through his wet clothes. Realizing their situation, Jisoo took his wrist with a delicate gesture so he could drag him into his apartment. 

 

‘Your clothes are completely soaked.’

 

Jisoo’s fingers slowly unbuttoned his coat before he placed it on one of the kitchen chairs. His movements were painfully slow and they lacked of coordination. Why does he look so weak? Before he could ask his question out loud, Jeonghan was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the other. 

 

‘Take your clothes off.’

 

The young Korean’s cheeks were burning, his heart beating strongly against his ribcage. As Jisoo’s eyes met his, the youngest realized the signification of his words, his face changing color as he did so. 

 

‘I…I mean…You should remove them in the bathroom so I can give you some dry ones.’ 

 

 Jeonghan shyly nodded his head, his cheeks still red. He took off his shoes before advancing into the hallway leading to the dark-haired male’s bathroom. After he had closed the door, he quickly undressed himself, putting his wet clothes in the basket of dirty laundry as he wondered what had happened to make the other like this. A few minutes later, he was startled when the youngest knocked on the door, being again lost in his thoughts. The young Korean slightly opened it and held out his hand so he could grab the clothes Jisoo was offering to him. He thanked the other with some whispered words, closing the door so he could put on the rather large pair of jogging and one of Jisoo’s university sweatshirts. Jeonghan couldn’t help himself as he lowered his nose so he could smell the collar, realizing that it gave off that familiar scent he liked so much.

 

It smelt like _Jisoo._

 

His steps were cautious and careful as he walked to the kitchen once fully dressed. The young American was busy preparing tea, his back facing the oldest. While continuing his observation, Jeonghan sat down at the table. There was something wrong about Jisoo, _definitely_. His shoulders were constantly tensed, his movements _painfully_ slow. Jeonghan’s worries came back in full force but based on different reasons.

 

After he had poured the tea into two different cups, Jisoo took them and walked to the table, noticing with a short glance that the young Korean was already waiting for him. Arriving next to the latter, he leaned down to give him his cup.

 

And he _completely_ froze.

 

Jeonghan saw the _strange_ spasm that shook the other’s body. A frown grazed the dark-haired male’s face as he closed his eyes, putting the cups rather violently on the table. Worried, Jeonghan stood up and, seeking attention, he put his hands on the other’s lower back, wondering what was happening. 

 

But that only made things _worse._

 

A groan of pain escaped the youngest’s lips, Jeonghan withdrew his fingers as if they had been burned. Jisoo’s hands were tightly closed on his sides, he was breathing hard. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do.  _What is happening?_

 

‘Jisoo…?’

 

His voice was shaking, his body too. It took several minutes before the young American opened his eyes again, Jeonghan noticed they were filled with tears and he felt bad because he couldn’t do anything except awkwardly wiped away the ones that rolled down on Jisoo’s cheeks. 

 

The youngest took a deep breath before he spoke again.

 

‘I need to sit down. Can...Can you help me?’

 

Jisoo pointed the couch as he let out those words, the long-haired male nodded his head. The youngest placed one of his arms on Jeonghan’s shoulders while the latter put his left hand on the highest part of Jisoo’s back. They walked slowly toward the living room, a few painful groans breaking the tensed silence. Once Jisoo was seated on the couch, he waited a few seconds for the pain to slightly decrease. Jeonghan went back to the kitchen and took the two cups of tea before he sat down next to him. He handed one of them to the dark-haired male who grabbed it with trembling hands.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

 Jeonghan looked at Jisoo with worried eyes as the other took a sip of his tea. After a moment of silence, the young Korean couldn’t stand the situation anymore. 

 

‘What is happening to you Jisoo…?’

 

The young American sighed before he turned his head toward the oldest, he looked ashamed, his eyes never finding Jeonghan’s own. 

 

‘I hurt my back while learning some dance movements for the musical.’ 

 

The young Korean gently took the other’s free hand, stroking his skin with his thumb. Jisoo watched him before he continued his explanation. 

 

‘Over the last few days, I didn’t attend any of my classes. My doctor told me to rest and prescribed to me some pain medication. Believe me, it is far more tolerable now than it was at the beginning of the week.’

 

 The youngest sighed, turning Jeonghan’s hand with his own so he could caress it back. The young Korean observed him, feeling bad at the thought that he should have come sooner. 

 

‘I tried to call you.’

 

Jisoo stopped his ministrations as he faced him. 

 

‘I know.’

 

The young American bit down on his lower lip while he looked away. Jeonghan wondered again if he had offended the other somehow. Jisoo seemed to notice his uncertainty as he quickly added:

 

‘I…I didn’t want you to see me like that.’

 

It was the hint of shame in the other’s eyes that strangely reassured Jeonghan. Over the months they had been together, Jeonghan had learned how much of a hard-working and proud person Jisoo was. The young American accepted with difficulty his mistakes and failures. The oldest had noticed it during their first study sessions, when Jisoo would work hours on end without a break almost to the point of exhaustion.  

 

‘I’m sorry. I know it was stupid of myself to act this way.’

 

Jeonghan linked their fingers before he answered:

 

‘No, I understand.’

 

_I know you. I understand you._

 

‘I just wished I could have help you somehow…I feel helpless.’

 

Jisoo didn’t avoid his eyes anymore, a beautiful and familiar smile had appeared on his lips with the meaning of Jeonghan’s words. 

 

‘You’re here Jeonghan. That’s way more than enough.’ 

 

Jisoo’s gaze momentarily drifted to the long-haired male’s lips, the oldest understood easily what the other wanted. Jeonghan quickly took their cups, deposing them on the low table at their feet. Then he went back to his place on the couch, slightly closer to the other male, their forearms touching. That way, Jisoo only had to lean down his head so he could put his lips on the long-haired male’s ones. The simple touch managed to fill the gap in Jeonghan’s heart, the one that had been formed over the last week with Jisoo’s sudden disappearance. The kiss was brief and delicate, so gentle that they were both smiling when it ended. Jeonghan couldn’t help himself as he placed a short kiss on the youngest’s temple, making the other sighed out of satisfaction. The young Korean laid his head on Jisoo’s shoulder after that, both content to be together after such a long time. Several minutes went by as they listened to the other’s breathing, the only noise that broke the comfortable silence that surrounded them. 

 

‘Do you want to watch a movie?’

 

As an answer to Jisoo’s question, Jeonghan stood up to activate the DVD player, putting in a random movie. Then he settled himself on the couch, intertwining his fingers with the youngest’s ones. 

 

‘I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.’

 

The dark-haired male whispered his words to his ear before he stroke his hair with the tip of his nose with an infatuated gesture. 

 

‘I missed you too.’ 

 

_You don’t know how much I did._

 

After their honest words, they both went silent and back to watching the movie playing on the small screen in front of them. It took a few minutes before they spoke again, Jeonghan couldn’t concentrate anymore as Jisoo kept on moving, trying to find a comfortable position.

 

‘You should lie down.’

 

‘What?’

 

Jeonghan got up so he could sit at the other end of the sofa.

 

‘Lie down. It will be more comfortable.’ 

 

Jisoo looked a little lost at first but when he understood, he turned his back to the oldest before he slowly lay down, his head landing on the other’s lap and his legs on what was left of the couch. Jeonghan let out a yelp of surprise as he did so.

 

‘You’re right. I feel better already.’

 

_Pabo._

 

Their cheeks were slightly redder than usual as they laughed. While the movie continued, Jeonghan gently caressed the youngest’s hair, sometimes daring to touch the skin of his face. And when he did, he forgot everything else, loosing himself in the contemplation of Jisoo’s traits. It is only when the credits ended that he was pulled out of his trance. The dark-haired male’s eyes were closed, he slept peacefully. He seemed happy, satisfied, even as he was unconscious and that simple thought made Jeonghan’s heart beat slightly faster. He didn’t want to get up but time when by fast and the oldest couldn’t stay longer. Sadly, the last city bus of the evening wouldn’t wait for him. Gently, he tried to raise the other’s head but he stopped when Jisoo suddenly began to speak.

 

He muttered a word, barely a whisper, but Jeonghan heard him easily as it made him shiver.

 

'Stay.’

 

Jeonghan thought he was hallucinating but Jisoo opened his eyes. He looked at him with a pleading look as he repeated what he had said with more confidence. 

 

‘Stay, please.’ 

 

And the young Korean couldn’t find the strength, the will, or the desire to say no. He answered him with a simple word, a smile at the corners of his lips. 

 

‘Okay.’

 

They didn’t move for a moment, listening to the rain falling outside as their eyelids became heavy. 

 

‘We should go to my room. My back still hurts and it’s not a good idea to sleep here.’

 

Embarrassed, Jeonghan just nodded his head. He stood and then reached out a hand to Jisoo so he could do the same. They silently walked to the youngest’s room where the dark-haired male rapidly laid on the bed. Jeonghan was hesitant as he looked at the youngest, his gaze drifting from the other to the still opened door while Jisoo settled himself under the covers. 

 

But even as darkness filled the room, his strange behaviour didn’t escape the young American’s eyes. 

 

‘What are you doing Jeonghan?’ 

 

‘I…’

 

Jisoo’s right hand landed on the mattress beside him.

 

‘Come here.’

 

The authoritative tone that the youngest used made shivers ran down the young Korean’s spine. And instinctively, his steps led him to the other side of the bed where he lay down before covering himself with the blanket. 

 

‘Come closer Jeonghan.’

 

And he obeyed the other without a second thought. Jisoo turned sideways to face him, unable to refrain a small groan of pain. Through the dark, it was difficult to clearly see Jisoo’s features. But the few rays of the moon which passed through the window and, on occasion, reflected on the other’s skin left Jeonghan breathless every single time. Jisoo’s hand was caressing his skin, stroking the eldest’s jaw with his knuckles. 

 

‘I’m glad you came.’ 

 

Jeonghan felt Jisoo’s breath on his lips, only a few centimeters separated them.

 

‘I was worried.’

 

Jisoo sighed.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yes, I was afraid that…that you…’

 

The young Korean was hesitant, maybe the idea of sharing his concerns with the other wasn’t a good one. 

 

But it was _too late._

 

‘That I…?’

 

Jeonghan took a deep breath before his gaze found Jisoo’s. 

 

‘I thought...I thought you had gotten tired of me.’ 

 

The young American’s eyes grew bigger, surprised by the other’s words. Jisoo ran a hand over Jeonghan’s waist under the blanket before he came  _that much_  closer. And as he replied to him, his lips brushed delicately against his. 

 

‘Me getting tired of you?’

 

He gave Jeonghan a brief kiss, one short and yet so meaningful. 

 

‘Never.’

 

The oldest’s heart skipped a beat before his lips were captured by Jisoo’s own once again. One of the young American’s hands was gently stroking his lower back as the kiss deepened, Jisoo nibbled on his lower lip as they parted. His hand still tracing imaginary patterns on Jeonghan’s skin, loving the way it made the long-haired male flushed even more.  

 

And it is with a low and exhausted voice that he whispered to the oldest:

 

‘I love you Jeonghan.’

 

Several times, the young Korean kept on opening and closing his eyes, completely baffled. Am I dreaming? His heart was beating strongly in his chest and that’s what brought him back to reality. _This_ wasn’t a dream. 

 

 _This_ was real. 

 

Jeonghan was smiling, his eyes a bit watery as he answered the other’s confession with his own. 

 

‘I love you too, Jisoo.’ 

 

Jeonghan initiated the next kiss, grabbing the hair on Jisoo’s nape gently to bring him closer.  

 

_So much._

  
  


_________________

 

Jisoo was kissing the skin on the right side of his collarbone while his fingers slid along Jeonghan’s bare waist. The young Korean had to hold his breath as they brushed teasingly against the waistband of his jeans. His entire body shook with the new and pleasant shivers it gave him, visible goose bumps appeared all over his skin. The youngest’s mouth left his collarbone and landed right below his ear, the other’s hot breath grazing his nape. Jeonghan had to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. Jisoo was on top of him, his touches more daring than ever before and yet, unsure and delicate as if he didn’t want to scare the other. As if he didn’t want the oldest to go away. 

 

And honestly, Jeonghan didn’t want to leave.

 

When he had arrived at Jisoo’s apartment earlier, wanting to share with the other some good news, he never thought they would end up this way. Half-naked, panting, one on top of the other as they felt the caress of their breaths on each other’s skin. 

 

Jeonghan had clung to Jisoo’s neck with both of his arms when he had opened the door, unable to hide his obvious grin. The youngest had looked at him with wondering eyes, ignoring what made the other so happy. The young Korean had kissed him briefly before he had gave him an explanation for his unexpected visit. 

 

‘I signed the papers for the coffee shop. It’s mine, Jisoo!’

 

Then Jeonghan had placed his hands on the young American’s cheeks and had whispered over his lips:  

 

‘It’s mine.’

 

Hastily, they had made their way onto Jisoo’s bed, sharing Jeonghan’s accomplishment through their kisses. The youngest had circled his waist with his arms, trying to show Jeonghan, without words, how proud of him he was. Quickly, seeking the warmth offered by the other’s skin, they had gotten rid off their shirts, exploring their bodies through lingering touches. Jisoo had fluttered kisses all over his upper body, starting from his temples, to his cheeks and so on until he had reached his lower abdomen. At times, he didn’t hesitate to bite Jeonghan’s skin, leaving bruises and evident proofs of what they had done. Although the young Korean was apprehensive, as he never had been that intimate with someone else before, he trusted Jisoo.  He knew he wanted to share such an important step with the youngest. Thus, he completely forgot his worries as his body shivered from the exciting and new sensations Jisoo’s touches were making him feel. 

 

The youngest completely dominated him. He knew it. 

 

And yet, he didn’t find the idea distasteful or offending. On the contrary, he liked to see him take things over, leaving Jeonghan breathless under his constant caresses and enticing looks. The eyes of the young American were full of lust, his body invaded by an incessant desire that he made Jeonghan understood as he rubbed their pelvises together, a moan escaping the oldest’s lips. Jeonghan’s muscles were shaking with a pleasure he had never known, an impression of warmth forming in his groin. 

 

Jeonghan knew they couldn’t go back, their minds clouded by the idea of giving a part of themselves to the other. For with every touch and every kiss Jisoo gave the oldest, Jeonghan became more attracted, more attached to him. And he knew the feeling of belonging was reciprocated. 

 

The young Korean took the youngest’s head with his hands, joining their mouths, silently begging him to continue. Jisoo took advantage of the moment and he nibbled on his lower lip, asking him permission to deepen their kiss. Jeonghan half-opened his mouth in response, the dark-haired male’s tongue finding his way into his hot cavern. Even if they had kissed this way before, it felt totally different. The young Korean didn’t know if it was the skin on skin contact or the way his body was so sensitive, reacting eagerly to Jisoo’s every touch. 

 

Or the fact that he had _never_ felt so desired before. 

 

Everything was overwhelming in the most unforgettable type of ways. 

 

He responded to the other’s caresses with the same passion, the same desire. His body needed him, wanted him. 

 

He _needed_ Jisoo.

 

His muscles trembled from the anticipation, knowing where their actions would lead them soon. Jeonghan was more and more impatient, languorous kisses weren’t enough anymore. He ended the kiss with one quick movement, the young American let out a small plaintive moan at the lost but he rapidly found a new distraction for his mouth as he began sucking on the oldest’s pale and inviting neck. 

 

‘Ji…Jisoo…?’

 

‘Mmm…?’

 

Jeonghan felt his cheeks redden but his desire for the other was too imposing.

 

’Tou…Touch me…’

 

Jisoo abruptly stopped. He lifted his head so he could look at Jeonghan with doubtful eyes. His dishevelled black hairs were framing his face perfectly. 

 

‘Wh- What!?’ 

 

The youngest’s breathing was irregular, his chest meeting Jeonghan’s own repeatedly. The young Korean didn’t avoid his eyes as he repeated his words.

 

‘Touch me.’

 

Jisoo’s eyes comically grew bigger.

 

‘Jeonghan, what…Do you wan- ’

 

He didn’t have the time to finish his sentence, his body shaking as Jeonghan used the strength in his forearms so he could rub his pelvis against his.

 

‘Please Jisoo.’

 

The youngest didn’t hesitate as he rested his lips once again on Jeonghan’s neck before one of his hands made its way between their abdomens. Jisoo unbuttoned his jeans before removing them along with his socks in a quick gesture. A thin layer of sweat had appeared on Jeonghan’s skin and with one less layer of clothing, the unbearable heat that had taken over is body was way more tolerable. He felt Jisoo’s fingers against his left rib, drawing imaginary patterns on his flesh and, being impatient, he was about to complain…

 

But he didn’t have the time to do so. While Jisoo distracted him with the tips of his nails over his abs, his other unoccupied hand had found its way into his underwear. Jeonghan arched his back as the other’s fingers gently grabbed his neglected member. Jisoo smiled against his skin as he heard Jeonghan’s surprised yelp.  Slowly, he began stroking the other’s erection, Jeonghan moaned shamelessly, his head falling back on the pillow, his breathing more erratic. His eyes were closed as he surrendered to all those unexpected and pleasurable sensations. 

 

Jisoo’s mouth left his neck and came near one of his ears, he nibbled on Jeonghan’s earlobe before whispering words that made the oldest shiver with excitement. 

 

‘I need more. I need you.’

 

Jeonghan’s body felt cold as Jisoo kneeled on the bed so he could take off the oldest’s boxer. Finally, the young Korean was completely exposed to the other but that didn’t worry him. The way Jisoo looked at him with an infatuated gaze made Jeonghan more confident. He wasn’t scared or afraid of exposing himself to the youngest when he knew he was loved and desired.

 

The young American stood up from the bed after he had caressed the skin of his thighs in a reassuring gesture. Jeonghan couldn’t help himself as he stared at the other’s slim waist and still clothed legs. The youngest was stubbornly looking for something in his bedside table but he quickly stopped when he felt arms circled his waist. He straightened up his upper body, wanting to explain to the other that he absolutely needed to find what he wanted so they could do more but his words remained caught up in his throat. The young Korean’s hand was now under his underwear, gently brushing the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen with his fingertips, his mouth busy placing kisses all over his spine.

 

‘Jeong...Jeonghan…’

 

Jisoo moaned as the oldest’s fingers grabbed his erection, his thumb sliding slowly on his shaft before closing his hand around it. He stroked it several times as he left marks on Jisoo’s shoulder and neck. A violent shiver ran through the youngest’s body as Jeonghan pulled out his tongue so he could lick the love bites he had just made. While he continued his ministrations, Jeonghan took the time to drag Jisoo’s jeans over his hips along with his boxers. The young American lifted his feet, removing, with the oldest’s help, the useless pieces of  garments along with his socks. 

 

Jeonghan loved to see Jisoo that way as he pleaded him with distinctive noises to ‘Please, don’t stop.’. Jeonghan’s other hand was caressing his waist, the youngest’s skin was sweaty but it still gave off the intoxicating smell the oldest loved so much. 

 

Suddenly, Jisoo turned around, pressing their lips together in a languid kiss, one filled with an emotion much more important than lust or desire, one that proved without a doubt how in love he was with the other boy.

 

When the back of his knees hit the mattress for the second time that evening, Jeonghan lay down without a trace of doubt, placing himself comfortably on the blanket, his head landing on Jisoo’s pillow. He observed the other as Jisoo grabbed a small bottle before he settled himself between Jeonghan’s legs. The young American lovingly brushed his lips against his and, out of habit, Jeonghan closed his eyes.

 

‘It will be painful. Tell me if you want to stop.’ 

 

The oldest opened his eyelids. For a moment, he forgot the other’s words, lost in Jisoo’s black eyes that gave off such tenderness. 

 

‘Okay.’

 

The dark-haired male gave him one last kiss before he took the small bottle of lube, he removed the lid with trembling hands, pouring some of its content on three of his fingers. A hint of fear made its way through Jeonghan’s mind momentarily but it completely disappeared as the youngest offered him his familiar smile.  

 

‘Ready?’

 

As a response, he nodded his head and he shuddered slightly when he felt a finger slowly entering him and making him moan. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant but rather strange. When Jisoo began to move it, Jeonghan surprised himself as he pleaded the other to continue. The odd sensation turned out into something much more pleasurable. 

 

The young Korean forgot how to breathe when Jisoo inserted another finger, a new pain lacerating his insides. But it was completely forgotten as the youngest began to drop kisses on his hips while his other hand stroked Jeonghan’s length. Thus, Jisoo was able to stretch him without any complains. 

 

But the insertion of the third finger was painful, Jeonghan had to hold back some tears. He took deep breaths. Jisoo tried to ease the pain, his thumb caressing the tip of his erection, causing Jeonghan to shiver. When he felt that the oldest was ready, Jisoo carefully moved his fingers and Jeonghan barely felt anything but pleasure. Quickly, the youngest’s movements became constant and powerful. At times, Jeonghan gripped the blanket underneath him, unable to suppress all of the noises that went past his lips.

 

When Jisoo removed his fingers as well as his hand on the long-haired male’s erection, Jeonghan uttered a plaintive moan. The youngest kissed him deeply again before he pushed some strands of hair out of the other’s face. Their eyes met as their hearts simultaneously skipped a beat.

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

Jeonghan used the little amount of strength he had left to raise his head and joined their lips in another brief kiss. 

 

‘Yes.’

 

Jisoo didn’t wait any longer as he hastily put some of the lube left on his fingers onto his erection, positioning himself at Jeonghan’s entrance. He carefully entered him, a non-comparable and pleasurable feeling taking over his body. Once fully in the other, he stopped moving and had to bite down on his lower lip so he wouldn’t moan. Under him, a frown had appeared on Jeonghan’s face, it felt like he was being torn apart in two. This time, he couldn’t hold back his tears and some of them fell on his flushed cheeks. They didn’t escape Jisoo’s gaze and he made them disappear with the tip of his lips. He gently stroked the oldest’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

‘It’s gonna be alright.’ 

 

He kissed Jeonghan’s jaw and followed a clear path to the other’s lips. He whispered over them:

 

‘I love you.’

 

And despite the pain he felt at that moment, Jeonghan smiled.

 

They didn’t move for a while, simply looking at the other. After a few minutes, the young Korean finally murmured, as he was already out of breath, to Jisoo that he could start moving. The first hip thrusts were slow, Jeonghan’s nails found Jisoo’s back as he distracted himself from the pain, marking the other’s skin. The dark-haired male’s movements became faster, Jisoo wanted the young Korean to enjoy this as mush as he did.

 

It was their first time after all, they would never be able to forget it. 

 

At one point, while he entered the other from a different angle, Jeonghan arched his back violently, unable to suppress a moan louder than his previous ones.

 

‘Ji…Jisoo…’

 

The young American had finally found the bundle of nerves hidden inside the other’s body. Jeonghan brutally grabbed the hair at the base of his neck, pressing their lips together in a pleading kiss.

 

'A…gain…Please.'

 

Between each syllable, Jeonghan planted a kiss along Jisoo’s jaw while one of his hands was caressing the other’s naked rib. Without hesitation, Jisoo repeated the same movement, desperately seeking for the same reaction from the other. He was rewarded with a loud cry of his name, their chest coming into contact as the oldest’s back briefly left the mattress.  Jisoo kept on hitting his prostate after that, their moans filled the room and were only interrupted once in a while as they kissed each other senseless. 

 

‘Ji…Jisoo…I’m going to-‘

 

The young Korean didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as he came between their bodies, his vision fading to black as a pleasant tingling sensation tickled his skin. Jisoo came a few hip thrusts later, his body shaking with the same feelings. They both moaned as Jisoo’s length slipped off Jeonghan’s entrance. The youngest lay down beside him, his arms bringing Jeonghan in a satisfied embrace. The dark-haired male buried his face in the oldest’s neck as he tried to calm his breathing and his frantic heartbeat.

  
  


_________________

  
  
  


Later, they were looking at the other lovingly, still on the bed and their naked legs tangled together, Jeonghan admired Jisoo’s features that were illuminated by the Christmas tree lights passing through the slightly ajar door. His fingers stroked the skin of his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw; God Jisoo was so beautiful. 

 

And with him, Jeonghan didn’t feel lonely anymore. While some people had rejected him because of his dreams and goals without a certain outcome or future; Jisoo had stayed.

 

He had supported him, filled his heart with beautiful and overwhelming feelings such as love and acceptance. 

 

Jeonghan wasn’t asking for _so_ much. 

 

That night, he revealed to the youngest that he had liked him ever since his first request:

 

‘A large black coffee, please.’

 

In return, Jisoo confessed about the strange feeling that took over his heart when their eyes met for the very first time.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And that he should have known from the beginning how _unforgettable_ Jeonghan would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over...or maybe not...I might write a few bonus chapters eventually since I felt even more in love with the Jihan couple while translating this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SEVENTEEN TRASH AND I REGRET NOTHING...WELL NOT ALL THE TIME BUT STILL x)


End file.
